Trapped in the basement
by ImNotAVaampire
Summary: AmazingPhil goes to meet a fan but something goes wrong,what happened to Phil? Warning Chapter 3 onwards may become a tad disturbing for some readers!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys! Thanks for another great live show and congrats to our winner Sarah! Tomorrow I will meet you and vice versa! Bye guys, rawr!"

"You know your insane, meeting a fan." Dan says over his laptop. I give Dan a death-stare.

"I will be fine! Its a fan, what is she going to do? Lock me up in her garage?" I say still giving Dan the death-stare.

"Stop that you creep" He stands up and backs away.

"Sorry!" I laugh "its just funny watching you freak out like that" Dan sits back down on the sofa re-positioning his laptop on his knee.

"I still think its a terrible idea! Maybe I should come with you..."

"No," I cut Dan off "Its a meet AmazingPhil, not meet AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire!"

"Okay, but maybe another friend of ours then, like Ben or Jake?"

"No," I protest once again "honestly Dan, I'll be fine, I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, night." he says.

"Night." I say as a wander into my bedroom.

_**[Im going on holiday for 2 weeks so chapter 2 will be uploaded on the 3rd of September! Thanks for reading! Rawr!]**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up. I hop out of bed and into the kitchen. Dan is still asleep, I dare not to wake him though. I go into the kitchen to make myself some coffee, I open the cupboard and to my dismay there are no mugs.

"Thanks Dan" I mumble as I walk over to the sink to wash one up. As soon as my coffee is made and my cereal is prepared I sit on the sofa and open my laptop. The first thing in my inbox is an email from Sarah stating her address, I was happy to meet her at starbucks or something but she insisted that I came to her house, we'd been arranging this for several days now, at first I was worried but I keep telling myself that nothing too bad could happen, worst thing will be myself getting mobbed by fangirls, and that's happened before so I know what to expect. I write her address onto a piece of paper and make my way into the shower, the warm water feels nice against my cold skin. I play some iPhone games in my towel before getting dressed. 11am. I go to knock on Dan's door but no noise is coming from his room, he must be asleep still.

"How long did he stay up for?" I ask myself "Oh well, he probably still has jet lag" Just so Dan doesn't freak out thinking I've been murdered I leave a note on the breakfast bar reading 'Dan, I left for Sarah's house, her address is on my laptop if you are really panicking! -Phil' I exit our apartment locking the door behind me so a serial killer doesn't come in and mutilate Dan's sleeping body or steal the TV or something. I make my way out onto the busy streets of London. Its drizzling out so I put my hood up to protect my perfectly styled hair.

"TAXI!" I call out.

"All right guv," the driver says with his thick cockney accent.

"Where are we headed today" He says as I clamber into the back of the cab.

"32 poplar lane" I say.

"Say you aren't from around 'ere."

"No, Manchester" I say awkwardly.

"Nice city?" He questions.

"Its all right, fairly similar to London in terms of weather!" The taxi driver chuckles.

"So what brings you to this part of London?"

"Oh, family" I lie.

"Nice." He says with little intrest.

I feel like a should tell him the truth and explain who I am but he is just a cabby so I just say "Thanks" After another 20 minutes of awkward silence the taxi driver breaks the silence

"Here we are, 32 poplar lane, £24.60."

"Thanks," I hand him £55 "keep the change" I say.

"Thanks lad!" He pulls away and I'm left staring at a house. I was always told that Poplar was a crowded place, but this is just a house in the middle of nowhere. I turn to call after the man in the cab as he is just at the top of the road. My knuckles barly make contact with the door and it opens. I'm pulled in against my will. My body is tossed against the wall and a cloth is placed over my mouth. Then I see who's doing this to me. Dan. I know it I'm staring into his eyes and I drift in and out of consciousness and struggling in a fight with Dan for air and to get him off me. But then I black out.

_**I am literally the worst writer ever...idek if thats correct grammar XD Anyways enjoy and thanks for reading RAWR!**_


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up I'm lying tied up to a bed.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be sick" I think to myself. I start looking around frantically.

"Bucket?" Dan says in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Give it you bastard, why am I tied to the bed?!" I yell. Dan places the bucket under my chin and I throw up. Everything that was in my stomach is now in a red plastic bucket.

"Chloroform generally makes people sick." Dan says walking over to a chair.

I lay back down trying to recover from the agony of forcing food back out of my body. The room I'm in is covered in floral wall paper, the bed has only a mattress on it and metal shackles. There is only one piece of furniture: A wooden chair that Dan's sitting in. 'I need to get out of here' I think to myself. I start struggling and screaming demanding answers from my captor.

"Why am I here? Dan," I scream "answer me you utter cunt! Untie me." I can feel my throat closing, I feel so confined, I need to get out of here before I have a panic attack or something. My hair is plastered to my temples with sweat and the sheets beneath me are drenched with a mixture of my urine and sweat.

"Keep yelling Phil, waste your energy,no one can hear you scream," Dan says in mono tone staring at the wall behind me. Dan stands up and makes his way to my side "You're safe here Phil, don't worry." He strokes my forehead. I go to speak but I feel a sharp pain in my arm and the darkness comes again.

_**This is a bit of a filler chapter! I am trying to keep this updated despite the fact I'm on holiday! Please favourite or follow and leave me a review! Thanks guys, RAWR! **_


	4. Chapter 4

When I awake the smell of damp and mould fills my nostrils, I'm not tied to the bed any more, instead I'm stripped naked and tied to a chair.

"What the bloody hell" I cry out.

"Dan!" I yell, "Dan! Dan!" He comes out of the darkness wearing my clothes.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I ask.

"They smell of you, welcome to the basement Philip." he says circling me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask holding back the tears.

"You'll see," he says as he walks back into the darkness.

"Dan! Please! Just tell me why I'm here!" I cry out once again. The door clicks shut and I feel tears swelling in my eyes.

"Right" I think to myself "I need to escape." I start looking around to try and figure out where I am. I am trapped in a dark room and the only light is coming from a rusty ceiling lamp that is dangling directly above me. I'm tied to a wooden chair that's nailed to the floor. The ropes rub against my bare arms and the cable ties cut up my wrists and ankles when I struggle. The door clicks open and a naked Dan enters.

"Don't try and escape Phil, you won't be leaving me any time soon. You're mine now. I need to move you to a-" he pauses "better position."

"What?" I ask in a state of curiosity and terror. He starts walking towards me with a stainless steel syringe. I cry out but he sticks it in my arm and the familiar darkness comes again.

_**Thanks for reading...Idk what just happened! Ive been recieving some positive feedback lately so thank you so much! if you've got a few seconds leave me a review, favourite and follow! Thank you! Rawr!**_


End file.
